Lance Corporal Levi
by weaponsmistress1010
Summary: Where boredom leads to discussion. Perhaps somethings are better left unsaid. Or better yet, whispered very very silently to prevent any unwanted casualties. "I'm not trying to prove anything Eren." Mikasa sighed. He was missing her point. "I'm simply saying that maybe there's a possibility that Lance Corporal Levi is gay." LeviXMikasa
1. Chapter 1

"Has anyone of you ever wondered about Lance Corporal Levi?"

All eyes landed on the effeminate blonde whose own gaze seemed miles away.

"What brought about that random question?" Jean asked in return, an obvious mix of curiosity and mild annoyance at the interruption of his silent admiration towards a certain black-haired, doe-eyed beauty.

Armin shrugged. "It just popped in my head all of a sudden." They've been sitting around the old square wooden table for as long as he could remember. Dinner had long been over but it seemed neither one of them had plans of leaving anytime soon.

"What about the Lance Corporal?" Connie asked in clarification.

Armin released a long sigh. "Just the Lance Corporal in general." He replied cryptically. They've been on the watch for almost a week now ever since Eren was brought out into the forest under the protection of Captain Levi. It seemed a week of inactivity and awkward silences could bring anyone into a brink of boredom.

Sasha raised an eyebrow at Armin's vague response, her teeth chewing a pitiful chicken bone absentmindedly. "What do you mean by 'general'?"

Armin released another sigh. He realized none of them were interested enough to even try to make the conversation more elaborate. "His past. His present. His future. His life in general." Armin stated monotonously, emphasizing the random way his thoughts were looking for something worthwhile to think about.

"Come to think about it…" It was Historia's uncertain voice who answered this time. "We don't really know anything about him, except the fact that he's humanity's strongest soldier."

"And scariest too. Don't forget about that." Sasha added with utmost importance.

"Why the sudden interest?" It was Eren who spoke this time, his chin resting lazily on the palm of his hand. He appeared almost sleepy.

"Don't you wonder about it?" Armin asked rhetorically as he shrugged. "We know most of each other's stories. But we know nothing of the Lance Corporal, who we serve under and follow with utmost loyalty. I'm not saying he doesn't deserve our respect and allegiance. All I'm saying is that it's enough to make someone stop and wonder for a moment why the Lance Corporal is… well, the way he is."

Everyone remained silent for a while. The initial boredom and disinterest was brewing into consideration and curiosity.

"Honestly, in my personal opinion…" Eren began, his tone serious and calculating. "I can't imagine him as anything other than what he is now. I mean seriously. Can you actually envision the corporal as an inexperienced cadet?"

A few heads shook in reply.

"Well maybe he was!" Sasha interjected. "Hey, nobody becomes that strong in the blink of an eye. He had to start somewhere. He could have easily been one of the clowns in class!"

That earned her a look of incredulity from every pair of eyes in the room.

"What?" Sasha gave each one a challenging look.

"Actually…" Connie whispered. His eyes directed on the floor, a guarded expression on his face. "I don't know if I should say this but, I've heard some rumors about the Corporal."

"What rumors?" Armin inquired as he sipped his now stale tea.

"They say before he entered the Survey Corps, he was actually an underground criminal – the worst kind. It wasn't elaborated what specific criminal activities he involved himself in but they say it was enough to give you nightmares just thinking about it." Connie added as he shrugged, clearly not entirely believing the rumor.

"Where'd you hear about that?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly not trusting the story himself.

"From other soldiers around the corps. Not just the same ones though. A lot of people discuss it. Different people." Connie scratched the back of his head as he shrugged once again.

"I've heard about that too." Eren nodded.

Connie's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You have?"

"Connie's right. A lot of soldiers talk about it. They just do it discretely, well, as discretely as they can I guess. But I first heard it from a relatively credible source though. Or, at least I think." Eren paused with a shrug.

"Where'd you hear it from?" Jean asked still obviously suspicious.

"Dr. Hange." Eren paused for emphasis. "Actually, it's not just about the corporal being an underground criminal. She also told me about how Commander Erwin was the one to subdue the captain's activities and that he had somehow forced Captain Levi into the Survey Corps."

Another wave of silence passed. Each person immersed in thought, processing the possibility of such rumors being true.

"But how could Commander Erwin have forced someone like Captain Levi into submission like that?" Armin asked in disbelief. He was having difficulty simulating a scenario that would allow something of that proportion to occur.

"Blackmail." Sasha stated with conviction.

"I doubt it." Eren replied with equal conviction. "I don't think the corporal would remain loyal to the commander if blackmail was the driving factor that made him stay."

Jean rolled his eyes as he folded his arms on his chest. "I think it's all bullshit."

"Well, if Dr. Hange said it, then it must have some level of truth to it." Historia stated, still in deep thought.

"But how would _she_ know that?" Jean inquired, his earlier suspicion dwindling.

"She's been in the Survey Corps nearly the same time as the corporal. Plus, you have to admit she's one of the few people other than the commander who can actually speak to the corporal in friendly terms." Connie replied with certainty as he paused to give Jean a look. "I can't think of anyone else."

"But the doctor's sanity is at times… questionable." Jean added as an afterthought, not sure if he could find a better word to describe the eccentric woman.

Everyone nodded in understanding. They all knew exactly what Jean meant.

"But doesn't that make you question something?" Historia paused, her tone light and teasing.

"Question what Kris-? I mean Historia." Armin flushed as he corrected himself, still not quite used to the new name.

Historia gave Armin a small smile, reassuring him no harm was done. "What I meant was, doesn't that make you question the extent of their relationship?"

"Relationship?" Jean stated with mild amusement, realizing where Historia's train of thought was headed.

"Think about it. It's possible." Historia added, a small amused smile on her face.

"The doctor and the corporal?" It was Sasha's turn to snort this time. "That would be a sight to see!"

Peals of laughter erupted from the group who seemed more like normal crazed teenagers by the second.

"_Oh my darling Lance Corporal Levi! Please capture me a deviant type titan as a symbol of your undying love for me!"_ Connie began, trying his best to imitate the tone of Hange Zoe only to come up with a rather nasal, high-pitched, strained voice.

The group was rowdy now. Hands were slapping carelessly on the wooden table and stomps could be heard clearly amongst the peals of laughter.

"_Baby, I'll capture as many of those titan bastards for you! Just say the word!"_ Sasha added, dropping her voice down to a deep grunt, causing the group to laugh louder at the pathetic attempt and the sloppily conjured line.

"You guys are idiots!" Jean shook his head as he wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"Do some more!" Armin stated in between fits of laughter.

Before Sasha and Connie could get into the act once more, a monotonous voice cut through the animated scene. Its presence inevitably amplified by the lack of emotion. The laughter died down slowly.

"Somehow I can't seem to envision that happening."

All eyes turned to the stoic face of Mikasa Ackerman. It was the first time she joined any of the conversations that evening.

Eren sighed. "It was a joke Mikasa." Sometimes he couldn't understand how Mikasa had difficulty understanding jokes most people would usually get.

Mikasa nodded her head. "I know. It's just that…" She paused, deep in thought.

"What is it Mikasa?" Armin asked in concern and interest.

"Well, I can't seem to decide…" She paused again, as if embarrassed, but the emotion never showed on her face. "I can't decide what the captain's preference is."

Another silence engulfed the group. This time a heavy tension seemed to settle itself among them.

"Did…" Sasha paused in incredulity. "Did you just question the captain's sexual orientation?"

Mikasa simply shrugged in reply, as if what she asked was a simple question about the weather. "From what I've heard, he's actually a lot older than he looks. But despite that, it seems he's had no notable relationships with women. So I thought what if?"

Jean blinked. It was the most Mikasa had spoken that night. Since when did she concern herself with details about Captain Levi's life? Glancing around the room, he realized he wasn't the only one who noticed the oddity. Armin was staring at Mikasa as if he wanted to ask her a question but didn't know how to state it without being accusatory.

Eren scratched the back of his head in slight discomfort. "Well, that still doesn't prove anything. He's probably too busy fighting for his life and that of humanity to care about his own personal happiness."

"I'm not trying to prove anything Eren." Mikasa sighed. He was missing her point. "I'm simply saying that maybe there's a possibility that Lance Corporal Levi is gay."

A loud crash was heard.

All eyes turned towards the direction of the sound. No one dared to move, make a single sound, or even breathe.

There by the door was an open-mouthed Hanji Zoe who seemed to have dropped a tray on the floor, smashing the porcelain tea set it cradled in the process. But that wasn't what shocked everyone into paralysis. There, standing right next to her, was the very object of their avid discussion. His trademark merciless eyes pierced through each and every one their souls, communicating a silent promise of nothing but pain and death.

* * *

My contribution to this fandom, which I very much believe deserves to be canon. Cheers to LeviXMikasa!

P.S. I know I know. I have way too many unfinished stories to be starting another one but I just hate how this idea is clawing at my brain and refusing to make me sleep. I promise this will just be a short two or three shot – a warm up before I pick up on all my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't take any more of this!"

Multiples deep sighs and nods agreed to the exasperated statement of Sasha Braus. Each soldier lay exhausted on the hot grass as the sunset signaled the end of the afternoon drills. It's been a week since Lance Corporal Levi walked in on them debating about his alleged sexual orientation.

"It's been nothing but a week of pain and suffering…" Connie whispered, his tone drained and defeated, as he lay completely immobile on the ground with his arms and legs spread out to his sides.

"This is too much, even for the corporal." Jean added as he lay flat on his back, slapping a wet cloth carelessly over his face, hoping to rid himself of the heat.

"If only Mikasa hadn't said that stupid thing about the corporal being gay, we wouldn't be here." Sasha stated groggily but her tone was heavy with accusation.

Jean snorted in defense. "She didn't know the corporal was right on the other side of the room."

Sasha imitated the snort in reply. "It's still her fault we're all dying of exhaustion."

Mikasa remained silent, wiping the steady trail of sweat off her forehead.

Jean clicked his tongue in annoyance. He didn't understand why Mikasa remained silent despite Sasha's aggressive accusation. "Well, if anyone's to blame, then Armin is equally guilty as well!"

Armin sat up in surprise. "Hey!"

"You started the whole talk about the corporal!" Jean argued.

Armin folded his arms on his chest in defense. "Like I would have known the conversation would steer towards that direction!"

"Guys, guys…" Eren interjected half-heartedly. He was lying on his stomach with one side of his face on the ground, too tired to care if an insect would crawl into one of his ears. "Blaming each other only makes things worse. All right? We're _all_ guilty. We _all_ talked about the corporal. We're _all_ being punished for it. End of story."

Historia nodded as she leaned further onto the thick tree bark supporting her back. "Eren is right. I guess we're all equally guilty since we all participated in that conversation."

"Why are we being punished?"

All eyes turned towards Mikasa's now upright form, staring defiantly towards what remained of the sun's parting rays.

"What do you _mean_ why are we being punished?" Connie sat up slowly, his body still clearly drained from the drills imposed by the lance corporal. "The captain clearly _heard_ you call him gay. I'm surprised we're still alive this very moment!"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "What wrong with being gay?"

Eren sighed. Mikasa was missing the point yet again. "It's not that there's something wrong with it Mikasa. It's just that talking about a person's sexual orientation is simply unethical. What we were doing that night simply equated to gossiping cadets who had nothing better to do with their time. That's why Captain Levi assigned us all these drills and tasks to remind us that every minute counts. If we have time to gossip, then we sure as hell should have time to train more."

Jean began to chuckle softly at Eren's words.

Despite his exhausted form, Eren was able to turn his head towards Jean's direction to offer him a glare. "What the hell are you laughing at horse face?"

"Since when did you get so attached to the corporal?" Jean was sitting up now, his tone teasing, his gaze challenging. "You've done nothing but defend him."

Eren pushed himself up on his elbows, his glare never leaving Jean. "The man saved my life. His methods maybe unorthodox but he's killed more titans than all of us combined. I have more respect for him than any other person I know."

An uncomfortable silence followed afterwards. Jean and Eren continued to stare each other down.

"Stop it guys." Historia sighed. Sometimes boys could be so childish. "We all know why the corporal is doing this. We did gossip. We did laze around during our free time. We did get too complacent." She paused to give each of them a meaningful glance. "So let's not wring each other's necks. We're all tired and we're all looking for someone to blame. But the sooner we accept that we were all at fault and that this is not a punishment, but rather, a wake-up call; then, the sooner we'll be able to accept that this is for our own personal improvement, and not the corporal's way of making us pay."

The uncomfortable silence slowly melted into resignation and approval.

"Historia's right." Armin whispered. "We're thinking about this as a punishment when we should be seeing this as a reminder. We could die any day." He paused, the truth of the statement weighed on his chest. "It could be the next minute from now. Or an hour, a day, a week. Who knows? The only way we can prolong that from happening is through training for hours on end."

Bending her knees up in the air, Sasha propelled herself up into a standing position. "Fine, fine. I get it. We're all in this together." Scratching her head Sasha offered Mikasa an apology.

Mikasa simply nodded her head in acceptance.

Slowly, one by one, the cadets began to gather up their things and head back to the safe house.

"Damn. Now it's got me thinking."

Everyone paused to give Sasha a look.

"What now?" Jean asked, an obvious irritation in his tone.

"If the corporal did this to punish us for wasting time gossiping, and not just simply because of what Mikasa said, then…" Sasha trailed on, deep in thought.

"Then what?" Connie asked almost exasperated.

"Then what _is _the corporal's sexual orientation?"

Sasha could only stare in amazement as every single one of them sprinted back as quickly as they could into the safe house.

"I don't want to be a part of this conversation!" Eren screamed frantically as he covered his ears.

"Idiot have you not learned anything!" Jean and Connie screamed simultaneously.

Armin and Historia couldn't hold back their laughter as their initial panic turned into amusement at the hysterical backs of Eren, Connie and Jean, who seemed to have made it a race.

"Hey! Why are you all running!? Did I say something wrong?!" Sasha screamed in confusion as she ran towards them. "Hey! What did I say?!"

Mikasa couldn't help but smile as she began to walk leisurely towards the safe house, amused by the frantic antics of her friends. Perhaps the lance corporal's sexual orientation would continue to remain a mystery just as the origin of the titans has.

* * *

"Oh come on!"

Levi glared at Hanji's exasperated face. It was almost midnight and Hanji wouldn't stop pestering him for his approval.

"It's been a week now! Can't we continue the experiment?"

Levi moved to shut the door much to his dismay. Hanji quickly scooted through the narrow opening, settling herself on the edge of his bed defiantly. Levi felt his eye twitch. One, Hanji dared to enter his room while still wearing her filthy uniform. Two, she was sitting on his pristine white sheets which took him at least an hour to wash into perfection.

"Out." Came his threatening tone, his demeanor darker and malicious.

Hanji flinched slightly at his murderous tone but simply stood up from his bed, still refusing to leave his room. "Come on Levi! It's been a week since the last experiment. They've learned their lesson! Just give me permission to continue!"

"You think I'm delaying your experiment just to punish those lazy brats?" Levi asked incredulously with a perfectly arched eye brow.

"No." Hanji shook her head as she raised her index finger to emphasize her point. "You're doing it not just to punish _them_, but also to punish _me_ for laughing at your expense!"

Levi simply blinked indifferently in reply.

"Oh come on Levi! How could I not laugh hysterically after hearing that the object of their discussion was your degree of manliness!" Hanji was trying hard not to laugh out loud. Her words came out in between chokes.

"Say that statement again and I'll knock you unconscious." Levi stated almost disinterestedly, except for the dangerous way his eyes narrowed.

Hanji raised her hands up in mock surrender.

Grabbing her collar roughly, Levi hoisted Hanji all the way to the door, dropping her unceremoniously to the floor. Hanji could only blink at the sudden displacement. She could never in her life fathom how someone that tiny could have that much strength.

"Now get out of my room."

Hanji could only open her mouth in protest before the door slammed on her face. She huffed in annoyance before stomping her way back to her room.

Folding her arms on her chest, Hanji began to wonder about Levi's peculiar mood shifts for the past week ever since they both walked in on that rather awkward but hilarious scene. She chuckled to herself. Never in her life would she expect those kids to talk about Levi's orientation so offhandedly. She, of course, already knew the answer to that question. But it was still amusing how much it bothered Levi that other people actually considered to discuss him in matters that did not concern the military. She chuckled to herself again. Just exactly how clueless _was_ Levi of the growing fan base attached to his name?

* * *

Levi couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he listened to Hanji's heavy stomps moving away from his room. She hasn't stopped pestering him for the entire week now and he could only have so much self-control. Sooner or later he wouldn't be able to stop himself from snapping her neck. She knew the real reason why the experiment was delayed. She knew the smoke from Eren's transformation served as a free invitation for ambush. So why the hell does she keep asking him for permission?

Levi clicked his tongue. He knew why. She just wanted to rub _it_ in his face.

"Those stupid brats."

He couldn't fathom what went on in the brains of those idiotic teenagers to actually discuss matters of his life that did not concern them at all. If they weren't on a mission, he would have personally sought each of them for a private beating session. He'd make sure they'd never even want to hear his name ever again. He sighed in annoyance. Just exactly what did he have to do to earn some respect around here?

"_I'm not trying to prove anything Eren. I'm simply saying that maybe there's a possibility that Lance Corporal Levi is gay."_

Levi narrowed his eyes as the image of Mikasa Ackerman's seemingly knowing demeanor flashed through his memory. He scoffed. What the hell did a brat like her know anyway? And why the hell was she concerning herself with _his_ personal life?

Walking towards his bedside table, Levi took out a few cleaning articles to disinfect the area Hanji daringly contaminated. Did she not know just how hard it was to get white cloth to a level of cleanliness that was acceptable in his standards? He would have to make Hanji pay for this and her sick amusement to tease him about Ackerman's allegation.

Levi's eyes narrowed yet again as his thoughts drifted to the 104th squad's prodigy.

He knew she hated him ever since that day at the court room. He could feel it in her gaze, the way her eyes would follow him with contempt whenever he was within sight. The way she would always stare him down defiantly, waiting patiently for a moment to point out any flaw. The way she would always do more than what he asked, as if saying she could do that and more. The way she would refer to him as her superior, but would always surreptitiously lace her greeting with sarcasm.

Levi sighed as he returned the cleaning materials back in perfect order. He was capable of ignoring most of Mikasa's childish passive aggressive approach. But last week she really overplayed her cards. Now what? She was planning on spreading rumors about his sexual orientation? Levi snorted. Like anyone would care about trivial things like that.

Lying on his bed, Levi couldn't help but wonder why people loved to gossip, especially if _he_ was the topic of the discussion. What was so interesting about other people's lives? What was so interesting about _his_? What made him any different from any other solder in the corps? He was also just human. He could die at any time, any day. He could fall just as easily as others have.

Lying on his side, Levi closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, only to be filled with thoughts of how other people would refer to him in reverence. How people consider him the closest thing to a god. How he would probably go on to outlive every single soldier in the brigade. The memory of his fallen comrades flashed through his mind. Levi gritted his teeth and cursed. He was awake now. It seemed sleep would elude him once again tonight.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!

Next chapter will most likely be the last since I really don't want to make this too long. I already have too many stories to continue. Anyway, sorry it took so long fo rme to update. I wrote this chapter a while back but didn't update it since I didn't think it was any good. But now that I reread it and edited it I think it's decent enough.

P.S. In all honesty, I find writing humor for Shingeki no Kyojin a real challenge. If this is the first story of mine you have read, then let me tell you I'm the type of author who prefers to write stories that could actually be included in the canon series. I'm not a big fan of alternate universe stories. So writing a HUMOR centric fic about Shingeki no kyojin (heavy/dark themed canon) is a real challenge for me! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Got some time to spare?"

Mikasa's hand paused midway from brushing the silky tresses of the sleepy horse. Turning around, she offered her superior a salute.

Hange waved her hand in the air in nonchalance. "No need for such formalities this early in the morning."

Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows slightly, Dr. Hange's gaze on her felt somewhat unnerving. "Is there something you need me to do, doctor?"

Hange allowed a small smile to graze her lips. "No. No. Nothing in particular."

Mikasa resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow as she waited for the doctor to clarify what it was she wanted from her.

"Just a chat." Hange stated in such a way that offered no rebuttal. She moved towards the toolbox to grab a brush and headed for one of the horses opposite Mikasa.

Mikasa stared as Hange began to brush the horse's mane lovingly. The doctor always did have a strange fascination towards all living things that weren't human. She sighed. Deciding questioning Hange further would be useless, Mikasa continued her earlier task, mirroring the doctor's movements.

"So…" Hange began. She gazed at Mikasa's turned back, eyes scrutinizing. "You think Levi's gay?" She smirked seeing a subtle change in Mikasa's form. The 104th squad prodigy paused momentarily before continuing her strokes once again.

"I believe I am not allowed to talk about such matters, lest I desire punishment." Mikasa replied without looking back.

With a raised eyebrow, Hange looked at Mikasa's form in amusement. It seemed she was a master at delivering underhanded remarks. Her voice sounded monotonous, maybe even nonchalant. But the sarcasm was wittingly interlaced in her tone. You couldn't be entirely sure if she was challenging authority or simply being a good-natured soldier.

"Ok then…" Hange paused, her lips formed a smirk. "Let's change the question." It seemed asking directly would do her no good. She would have to devise another way to make the young prodigy talk. She resisted the urge to laugh out loud. Mikasa was beginning to reminded her of a certain stubborn midget.

"Why were you guys talking about Captain Levi that night?"

Mikasa continued to brush the horse, still not moving to glance at the intrigued doctor. "It was simply a result of boredom, it seems." That was all she allowed herself to say.

Hange hummed in response, sounding only mildly interested in the matter. "So who initiated the talk?"

Mikasa released a silent breath. She could tell the doctor wanted some sort of answer to something. What it was she wasn't sure. But Mikasa knew one thing – the doctor wouldn't leave until she got what she wanted. "Armin." She answered curtly.

"I see." Hange nodded at another one of Mikasa's short replies. "So how exactly did the topic end up being about Levi's… preferences?"

Mikasa sighed audibly, this time turning her back to gaze at the smiling doctor. "Dr. Hange, I believe I can no longer answer any more of your questions. If the captain-"

"He won't find out!" Hange waved another nonchalant hand in the air. "This is between you and me."

Mikasa stared at Hange's cheerful form, never missing the meaningful glance she sent her. Mikasa sighed. Hange was giving her no choice but to answer. "The squad began discussing about your relationship with the corporal."

Hange's eyebrows rose in interest and surprise. "Me and Levi?"

Mikasa nodded. "There was… inquiry towards the possibility of a romantic affair."

Hange burst out laughing, clutching her stomach as she crouched down beside the horse, one hand holding onto the animal's leg for support. That was definitely one of the most hilarious things she's ever heard! Add in Mikasa's apathetic tone as if what she had stated was a mission report, Hange was practically crying now.

Mikasa blinked as she stared at the doctor's laughing form on the ground. She was in a fetal position now, not caring that the dirt was clinging onto her uniform. Mikasa chose to be silent.

As Hange collected herself, she stood up slowly, still in between laughter. "Me and Levi an item!" Wiping the corner of her eyes with her palms, she grinned at the stoic face of Mikasa. "This will keep me laughing for years!"

Mikasa simply nodded in response, not sure of what else to say.

Hange released a long sigh of amusement before folding both her hands on the horse's back, chin resting on her forearms. "So then, how'd it go from that to Levi's sexuality?"

Hange raised an eyebrow as Mikasa looked away. She seemed indifferent but the slight stiffening of her posture said otherwise. Hange kept her expectant gaze on the young soldier. She watched as Mikasa released a sigh of resignation before looking back up at her.

"I… stated my belief in the matter as being false." Mikasa began, ignoring the suggestive way Hange was looking at her.

"Now why would you say that?" Hange's tone was saccharine, almost predatory. Mikasa kept her face stoic and her gaze locked on the doctor.

"It's just that the captain was believed to have never been with a woman." Mikasa added, her tone neutral. "I hypothesized there was a possibility that maybe he preferred men."

Hange laughed merrily at Mikasa's reply. "Aren't you well informed about his romantic affairs?"

Mikasa blinked, her eyes still on Hange. "It's the lack thereof that makes almost everyone in the squad knowledgeable."

"I see." Hange smiled at the smart reply. It made her seem less suspicious. Trust Mikasa Ackerman to be able to talk her way out of any situation. "So that's pretty much up until we walked in, am I right?"

Mikasa nodded.

"So what do you think?"

Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I beg your pardon, doctor?"

Hange simply shrugged. "About Levi's sexual preference?"

Hange couldn't help but chuckle at as Mikasa's eyebrows rose in surprise at the unexpected question. "Well?"

Blinking several times, Mikasa looked away for a second before turning her gaze onto Hange once more. "I have no answer, doctor."

"Aww…" Hange pouted in disappointment. "How come?"

Mikasa simply shrugged her shoulders in reply, choosing to stay silent.

"If you really want to know you can always just ask him."

Hange laughed out loud at the incredulous look Mikasa gave her in reply. "Alright. Fine." Smiling, Hange nodded her acceptance. "Nonetheless, thank you for indulging me. It's the little things really that makes life so much more enjoyable!" Hange paused as she placed the brush back in the toolbox. "After all, it's not every day that people in the military get the balls to talk about Levi's personal affairs."

Mikasa gave the doctor a salute as she bid her farewell. When Hange was a good few meters away, Mikasa released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Ever since the doctor walked in on her sneaking a peak at the corporal's file, she never looked at her the same way. There really was something about the woman that made her feel uneasy. It was almost as if she was capable of reading her thoughts, as ridiculous as that may have sounded. It was a good thing the conversation was over-

"Oh and Ackerman!"

Mikasa stiffened as she watched the doctor turn around to give her a wink. "For future references, when you're going to lie, do it with subtle shifting of your gaze."

Hange smirked as she watched Mikasa's lower lip fall slightly open. "Research states that in normal conversations, we only gaze into another person's eyes 20% of the time." She grinned as Mikasa's eyes widened a fraction. "So if people maintain their gaze on you throughout, it's a highly conscious, avid choice. Meaning…" Hange couldn't stop herself from chuckling. "They're most likely lying."

For once Mikasa couldn't formulate a coherent, witty reply. All she could do was shut her mouth as she watched the amused doctor wave at her cheerfully before walking away.

* * *

Hange was practically skipping around the safe house throughout the day. It earned her odd looks from the rest of the squad but she couldn't care less. At long last one of her hypotheses was proven! She couldn't _wait_ to slap Levi in the face with it! She stopped skipping. Would she? Folding her arms on her chest, Hange was in deep thought. Biting her lower lip, she shook her head. No. She wouldn't. She smirked. At least, not _yet_.

_(Flashback)_

"_So…" Hange flopped down on the wooden stool beside Levi. "How's the new squad?"_

_Levi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How in the world did Hange find out where the hell he was? Glancing around the shady rundown bar, he guessed this was the last place anyone would look for him._

"_Not talking?" Hange raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Fine. Bartender! Scotch on the rocks."_

_Levi sighed as he closed his eyes. This was the last thing he needed. "Go home Hange."_

_Hange snorted in amusement. "Is that concern I hear in your voice?" She mocked. All she got was a glare in reply._

"_Fine!" Hange raised both hands up in defeat. "I was just kidding." She knew Levi wanted to be alone. But for some sick reason, she wanted him to tell her that himself so she could ask him if he was actually sulking._

"_But seriously, how's the new squad?"_

"_A pain." Levi replied monotonously as he took another shot of vodka. He motioned for the bartender to refill his glass._

_Hange nodded as she hummed in acknowledgement. "They're giving you a hard time?"_

_Levi stared at the table as if in deep thought. Hange simply gazed at him expectantly._

"_They're all idiots. But there's one that's particularly pissing me off."_

_Hange failed to conceal the look of interest on her face. Turning on her seat to face Levi, she couldn't help but grin. "Oh someone's got your interest!"_

_Levi glared at Hange in annoyance._

"_So tell me!" Hange insisted in a voice that was more enthusiastic than usual._

_Levi remained silent, deciding to ignore the woman. Much to his annoyance, Hange grabbed his vodka and drank the shot straight up. "The hell?!"_

"_I'll keep on stealing all your drinks until you tell me!"_

_Levi scoffed. "Suit yourself. I'm not the one who's gonna be piss drunk after this." He motioned for another refill._

_Hange chuckled to herself. Levi was avoiding a conversation, as usual. "It's Mikasa Ackerman isn't it?" Hange smirked as she watched Levi's hand pause in midair before going back down to his side slowly. He didn't reply._

"_I knew it!" Hange hit her palm with her fist. "So what exactly happened?"_

_Levi snorted in disbelief. Who did Hange think he was? Talking wasn't his specialty, especially when it came to things that pissed him off._

"_She's been watching you every chance she gets."_

_That got Levi's attention. Shifting his gaze, he raised an eyebrow at Hange in inquiry._

_Hange smiled. "Don't tell me you never realized?"_

_Levi looked away as he down another glass. Of course he knew. He could sense her killing intent from a mile away. What surprised him was that Hange noticed._

"_So you do know!" Hange concluded at the lack of a response. "I think it's really cute. Young love that is."_

_Levi let out a cough as he struggled to swallow his drink. Hange was an idiot._

"_Ohoho! Is it mutual?" Hange was bouncing up and down her chair in excitement. "Sure there's the age difference but hey! The world has more pressing matters to attend to! No one will have time to go against-"_

"_You're a fucking idiot." Levi deadpanned as he glared at Hange. "You think those looks are of admiration?" He scoffed. "Get your bloody eyes checked."_

_Hange narrowed her eyes. "What else would those looks mean?"_

_Levi let out a long sigh. He wasn't in the mood to explain. He didn't even want to talk to the woman in the first place. Glancing at the ecstatic form of his longtime friend, Levi resisted the urge to bash her head against the counter as she began spouting nonsense about love and its ability to overcome anything. She was naïve if she really believed the shit she was saying._

_Levi sighed again as he stared at the half empty glass of vodka. He didn't want to admit it but for some strange reason, Hange's presence made him feel somewhat at ease. It's been almost a month since he lost his squad. He hated to admit it but the only people he had left were the deranged psychotic and the ambitious self-righteous commander. He chuckled to himself. What a dysfunctional trio they were._

"_I'm betting she likes you!"_

_Levi ignored Hange's stupidity, focusing his attention on his drink._

"_Why don't you ask her?"_

_Levi looked at Hange tiredly. "You're really proving to me time and again how much of an imbecile you are."_

_Hange narrowed her eyes. "Well how else will you know how she really feels if you don't ask?"_

_Levi replied with a challenging look. "Why don't you ask Erwin how he really feels about you then? You'll never know until you ask." Levi immediately regretted his words when he saw Hange smile wistfully._

"_Sorry." He muttered, cursing himself and the alcohol for his inhibition. "I didn't mean-"_

_Hange shook her head. "You're right. I should. But…" Hange paused as she chuckled bitterly to herself. "I already know the answer to that."_

_Levi stayed quiet, not trusting himself to say any further._

"_He has someone else he loves." Hange was looking up now, reminiscing a distant memory. "More than himself. More than anything in this world."_

_Levi looked up to see Hange staring at him. Her eyes showed a strange form of acceptance. "He loves the human race more than anything. His dreams, his goals, his future, his happiness – his life. He placed everything on the line." Hange smiled at Levi once again. "He doesn't have time for anything else."_

_A strange silence followed suit. Neither of them wanted to speak any more than they already have._

_Hange sighed cheerfully. "I'm getting tired! I guess I really should head home now."_

_Levi knew it was all an act. But he nodded nonetheless. "Take care."_

"_Oh is that you actually showing you care about me, for real?"_

_Levi simply shook his head in disbelief. Why Hange always wanted to point out those trivial things he didn't understand._

_Just as Hange was about to get out of her chair, Levi sensed a hand on his shoulder._

"_As a woman in love, I know how to tell if others are as well." She paused, her gaze on Levi never left. "It's all about… the way you look at someone. As if he's the only thing you can see. As if nothing else in the world matters."_

_Levi narrowed his eyes in confusion. Why was Hange telling him this?_

_Hange smiled. "I see that same look in Ackerman."_

_Levi raised an eyebrow in inquiry, still unable to comprehend what it was that Hange was saying. It must have been the alcohol. Her words sounded distant and slurred to his ears._

_Chuckling, Hange patted his shoulder once more before bidding him goodbye. It looks like Levi would have to figure things out himself._

_(End of flashback)_

Hange sighed at the strange turn of events. Her initial excitement slowly weaned down. How her thoughts shifted back to Erwin she didn't know. But thinking about him always seemed to get her down. It was strange, how love was capable of flipping you around, making you lose reason. But at the same time, drowning in the feeling gave you a strange form of euphoria nothing else in the world could match.

"What the hell are you standing around for looking like an idiot?"

Hange turned around only to be met by Levi's inquiring gaze. He was standing a few paces from her with his hands folded on his chest. She felt her mood lighten in an instant. "Levi my friend!"

Levi almost took a step backward as Hange rushed to where he stood.

"Congratulations!"

Levi looked at Hange like she's grown another head. What the hell was the woman talking about this time?

"I never thought this day would come but just…" She paused, her voice filled with pride. Her best friend actually succeeded in making someone fall for him just by being his cold, rude and merciless self. "Congratulations!"

With that, Hange began to walk away, whistling a happy tune to herself. Levi could only shake his head as he watched the strange woman disappear into a corridor. It seems she was having another one of her psychotic breaks.

* * *

Mikasa shifted on her chair in discomfort. She couldn't believe it. Dr. Hange was suspicious of her. _Very_ suspicious of her. She didn't know what exactly Dr. Hange knew, but she had a feeling the shrewd doctor knew more than she should have been allowed.

"Mikasa, are you gonna eat your bread?"

Placing an elbow on the table, Mikasa ran a hand through her hair in frustration. How could she have allowed things to get this far? She was careless. She didn't factor in the doctor's unearthly perception. Now what was she going to do?

"Mikasa? Hey! Can I have your bread?"

Mikasa clenched her teeth in annoyance. What if the doctor already talked to the corporal? She cursed herself. Why did Hange always seem to find her in the most awkward situations? She always seemed to appear out of thin air with a teasing comment ready whenever she caught her staring at Levi. And it all started that day at the storage room.

_(Flashback)_

_Mikasa sighed for the umpteenth time, stacking over one dusty brown folder over another. The mask on her face did nothing to save her from the stuffy scent of the tightly sealed room. She never thought she'd prefer shoveling horse shit over something else. At least tending to horses allowed her some fresh air and an open space._

_Opening another one of the rusty file cabinets, Mikasa coughed as another wave of dust emerged. The drawer had a disgusting mixture of molds and soot. Mikasa couldn't decide what was worse – the smell of decay, or this._

_Pulling up one folder after another, Mikasa groaned as a file fell out one of the folders. Groaning, she walked towards it grabbing it swiftly off the floor, only to pause when she realized who it belonged to._

_Holding the file on both hands, Mikasa stared at it in surprse. The paper was yellowish in color and the writing was indecipherable. The black blotches of ink looked like haphazard stains on the old parchment. But what surprised her the most was the lone picture on the top right of the front page. There, staring right at her, was a picture of Rivaille as a teenager. His hair was longer and tied to a low ponytail. He had his signature scowl but his face looked innocent – seemingly untarnished by the cruelties of the world. Gone was his signature cravat. He was wearing a simple white button up shirt. Mikasa wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for his piercing eyes. They were as intimidating before as they were now._

_Glancing at the rest of the file, Mikasa groaned. She couldn't make sense of the words enough to make a coherent thought. All she could really decipher was his name on the top left of the page. It was larger than the rest of the text._

_Staring at the old picture, Mikasa moved her fingers over it in contemplation._

"_You can take it if you want it so bad."_

_Mikasa snapped her head towards the sound, her heart beating erratically on her chest. "Dr. Hange!"_

_Hange chuckled at the frantic form before her. She didn't fail to notice how Mikasa desperately tried to hide the file from her view. "Relax Mikasa. You look like I just caught you trying to kill the king." Her tone was cheerful, but teasing as well._

_Mikasa took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "What brings you here?"_

_Hange grinned. "Just came to store a few files." She waved a few old stacks of paper in the air._

"_Let me get them out of your hands then." Mikasa placed the file on a table as she walked towards Hange to take the stacks of paper. She didn't miss the way the doctor's grin never left her face._

"_If there is nothing else…" Mikasa began, shifting her gaze from the files to Hange momentarily. "Then I'll be getting back to work."_

_Hange resisted the urge to squeal at Mikasa's attempts to change the topic. She had to hand it to the young girl though, she only lost her cool for a second. Not wanting to miss the opportunity to tease a new recruit, Hange pretended to head to the door, only to turn around and lean on it casually. "So…"_

_Mikasa kept busy by sorting and storing the files. "Anything else you need doctor?" She didn't spare Hange a glance._

"_Why were you looking at Levi's file?"_

_Mikasa continued to work, seemingly unfazed by the question. "It fell out of one of the folders I was moving." She replied shortly._

_Hange nodded. "I see." She moved to take the file from the table. She chuckled to herself. "I'm surprised you recognized him. He looks like a real arrogant delinquent here."_

_Mikasa gave no answer, only nodded in acknowledgement. Hearing a ripping sound, Mikasa turned her head back to Hange only to be face to face with a teenage Levi._

"_Here." Hange held out the old picture before Mikasa. "Take it."_

_Mikasa stared at Hange indifferently. "Why would I?"_

_Hange chuckled. "I don't know. But you have to admit, it's kind of a perfect blackmail opportunity."_

_Mikasa failed to fight back a slight smirk in amusement. "Then I suppose it would be more practical for you to have it."_

_Hange shook her head. "Nah. I have quite a number of stuff on the little man. You take it." Grabbing Mikasa's hand, Hange placed the photo on her upturned palm. "You never know when you'll need good blackmail material!"_

_Before Mikasa could protest further, Hange was already out the door._

_(End of flashback)_

Mikasa sighed. Ever since that day, Hange was simply relentless with her teasing. The only thing Mikasa was thankful for was that she kept it between the two of them.

"Mikasa!" A uniform chorus echoed through the room.

Blinking in surprise, Mikasa raised her head only to be met by several pairs of eyes.

"Jeez! We've been calling out to you forever!" Eren sighed as he slumped his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Armin asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Your food?" Sasha pointed impatiently towards Mikasa's plate.

Mikasa simply pushed her entire plate towards the ecstatic brunette as she gazed at the rest of them with assurance. "I'm fine."

"Hey! Don't steal Mikasa's food!" Jean angrily tried to pull the plate out of Sasha's grasp.

"She offered it to me idiot!" Sasha kept her hold on the other side of the plate. "Give it!"

"Stop it guys, you look like idiots!" Connie reproached as he tried to get Jean to stop pulling on the food.

"Sasha I think Mikasa hasn't eaten yet." Historia placed a hand on Sasha's shoulders to try and get her to give up the plate as well.

Jean glowered at Sasha. "You've eaten more than enough for three people! Let Mikasa have her share!"

Sasha stuck out her tongue. "As if I would turn down free food moron!"

"Just let it go!"

"You let go!"

"Greedy pig!"

"Ugly horseface!"

Jean pulled the plate with both hands, successfully getting it out of Sasha's grasp; but the force caused him to topple over his chair. He fell backwards onto the wooden floor much to the laughter of the rest of the squad.

But just as soon as the laughter began, it died down as quickly. There standing right before them, was the murderous form of Levi Rivaille.

Levi blinked as he stared at the strings of red pasta floating before his face, suspended from his head. Glancing down at his signature cravat, he watched as pieces of spaghetti fell down from his hair onto the floor. He narrowed his eyes. The once pristine white now adorned blotches of red. And was that a meatball he saw?

Glaring back at the squad of juvenile punks, Levi felt just about ready to commit mass murder. "Whose food is this?" His tone was silent, but menacing.

Before anyone could say a thing, Sasha blurted out the only answer she could think of in light of self-preservation.

"Mikasa's!"

* * *

END!

I know I said I'd finish this in three chapters but sigh. My perfectionist side just couldn't allow it. Ending it in this chapter would make the story incredibly shallow and rushed. So I'm moving it to five chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I don't know when I can update again but I'll try soon.

A constructive **review** would be very much appreciated!


End file.
